


Tales of Core Aires: Short Core Stories

by writingsbytaylor



Series: Tales Of Core Aires [4]
Category: OCs - Fandom, Original Fandom - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Imani and Luther's Crazy Weird Magical Summer!, OCs - Freeform, Oakers University, Original Character(s), Other, Short Stories, Spencer and Friends, Tales of Core Aires, a bit of character study, introductions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsbytaylor/pseuds/writingsbytaylor
Summary: Welcome to Core Aires! A crazy, weird, suburban town, where everything, and everyone, is extraordinary, unique, special, and one of a kind in their own way. These short stories take place during the Casian-Earth days, the college days, and the summer days.
Series: Tales Of Core Aires [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475456





	Tales of Core Aires: Short Core Stories

This, is 


End file.
